


Troyer

by Melian12



Category: Das Boot (1981), Das Boot - Lothar-Günther Buchheim
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Submarines, Troyer, World War II, wearing each other's clothes
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Den ganzen Film über hat der I WO seine gefühlt immer frisch gebügelte Uniform an.Außer in der Auftauch-Szene bei Gibraltar - in der er einen Pullover trägt.Und weil es einfach solche relationship Goals sind, ist dasnatürlichein Pullover, den der II WO ihm ausgeliehen hat.





	Troyer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tojund_for_us](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/gifts).



> Troyer, habe ich mir sagen lassen, ist der Name für diese Pullover
> 
> Und ja, wie gesagt, für mich sind das einfach relationship Goals (<3 lots of love to my Special Someone :* I love you) 
> 
> außerdem, zur Hälfte in einer Vorlesung geschrieben... bitte verzeiht alle Fehler...

„Na, Laurenz, alles klar?“

Laurenz fuhr zusammen. Hinter ihm stand auf einmal Justus, als hätte er sich angeschlichen. Er hatte gar nicht gehört, dass er gefragt hatte, ob er aufentern konnte. Aber jetzt war er da. Und Laurenz konnte nicht anders, als das strahlende Lächeln zu erwidern, das sein Freund ihm zuwarf. Dann hob er pflichtbewusst wieder seinen Feldstecher vor die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Horizont, wie der Rest der Wachmannschaft auch.

Aber Justus ließ sich davon nicht abhalten, so etwas wie ein Gespräch aufrecht zu erhalten. „Sag mal, ist dir kalt?“

„Nein, es geht. Warum fragst du?“

„Nur so.“ Justus trat neben ihn. „Du siehst aus, als würdest du frieren.“

„Hm…“, brummte Laurenz unwillig. Vielleicht war ihm kalt, aber das konnte Justus doch egal sein... der sollte endlich aufhören, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen. Vor zwei Tagen erst hatte er sich beim Rasieren geschnitten, und Justus hätte am liebsten den Sani gerufen. Dabei war es nur ein kleiner Schnitt gewesen. Gut, er hatte ziemlich lange geblutet… aber der Seegang war auch wirklich stark gewesen.

Eine etwas heftigere Windböe traf das Boot und ließ Laurenz schaudern. Er trug zwar sein Ölzeug, aber darunter nur ein dünnes Uniformhemd…

„Weißt du was“, Justus trat jetzt noch enger an ihn heran, als wolle er ihn umarmen. Aber er umarmte ihn natürlich nicht, auch wenn Laurenz das schön gefunden hätte. „Du kannst meinen Troyer nehmen.“ Umstandslos zog er sich das Kleidungsstück über den Kopf und hielt es Laurenz hin.

„Was? Nein, das…“ Laurenz spürte, wie er rot wurde. Was dachte sich Justus dabei eigentlich? Wie sah das aus? Er konnte doch nicht einfach den Troyer des II WOs anziehen. Der ein gutes Stück kleiner war als er… und der ihn sicher auch selbst tragen wollte, schließlich war es hier wirklich kalt…

Aber Justus drückte ihm den dunkelblauen Pullover umstandslos in die Hand und nahm ihm den Feldstecher weg.

„Los, zieh über. Ich pass schon auf.“

Und Laurenz fügte sich mit einem Seufzen. Ganz unwillkommen war ihm Justus‘ Troyer nämlich doch nicht, und als er schließlich seinen Mantel wieder an hatte, konnte er sich darunter schön in den Pullover kuscheln, der warm war und nach Justus roch. Er musste lächeln.

„Danke.“

„Immer wieder gerne.“ Justus zwinkerte ihm zu und gab ihm den Feldstecher zurück. „Dann bin ich mal wieder unten, man braucht mich schließlich.“

Laurenz musste sich den Rest der Wache über immer wieder zusammenreißen, um sich nicht in der Wärme und dem angenehmen Geruch des Troyers zu verlieren, und diese Komponenten, zusammen mit der fürsorglichen Liebe, mit der Justus ihm den Pullover angeboten hatte, ließen ihn immer wieder breit grinsen. Da änderte auch das abfällige „Was war das denn jetzt? Wird der I WO noch gewickelt?“ von einem der Matrosen, die mit ihm Wache hatten, nichts.

Als er wenige Stunden später abgelöst wurde, konnte er Justus nicht gleich finden, um ihm den Troyer zurückzugeben. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war… nachdem der Justus ein wenig zu groß war, war er ihm nur ein wenig zu klein. Also, eigentlich durchaus tragbar. Und er war warm und angenehm… und er roch nach Justus…

Als er sich nach seiner Wache schlafen legte, war es zum ersten Mal seit langem nicht mehr ganz so schlimm, dass Justus gerade nicht hinter ihm liegen konnte, und ihn nicht im Arm hielt. Laurenz hatte immerhin ja seinen Pullover.

 

* * * 

 

Es war drei Tage später, als das Wetter wieder ähnlich kalt war, und Justus sich für seine Wache bereit machte und dafür verzweifelt seinen Troyer suchte. Er lag nicht auf seinem Bett, er war nicht in seinem Spind, er war auch sonst nirgendwo in der O-Messe oder in der Zentrale zu finden. Und Justus gingen langsam die Ideen aus, wo sich der Pullover noch befinden konnte.

„Laurenz!“ Mit einem Griff an den Ärmel hielt er den eben an ihm vorbeieilenden I WO auf. „Hast du meinen Troyer gesehen?“

„Was? Deinen Troyer? Wieso sollte ich?“ Laurenz sah ihn verlegen an, seine Wangen wurden zart rosa. „Hast du vielleicht mal überlegt, wann du ihn zuletzt hattest?“

„Hmm…“ Justus sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an.

„Ich muss jetzt dann auch, Kriechbaum hat mich in der Zentrale beordert.“

Laurenz machte sich von Justus los und eilte weiter, und der starrte ihm nachdenklich hinterher, bis er schließlich wirklich los musste zur Wache. War Laurenz nicht ein wenig rot geworden, als er ihn gefragt hatte, ob er den Troyer gesehen hatte? Und sein Vorschlag, nachzudenken, wann er ihn das letzte Mal gehabt hatte… das aus Laurenz‘ Mund zu hören, ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er kam nicht drauf, warum… aber irgendwie wurde er den Verdacht nicht los, dass Laurenz etwas damit zu tun hatte.

Leise schimpfend zog er schließlich sein Ölzeug über, ohne den Pullover, dabei war ihn jetzt schon kalt, und er hätte wirklich gerne seinen Troyer gehabt… Müde und frierend stand er schließlich auf seinem Posten, und wie seinen Blick über den Horizont ließ er auch seine Gedanken schweifen. Wenn er nur wüsste, wo dieser verdammte Pullover hingekommen war! Und Laurenz… warum irritierte es ihn so, dass ausgerechnet Laurenz ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, er solle überlegen, wo er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte?

Aber er kam nicht darauf, und als er schließlich abgelöst wurde und frierend nach unten kletterte, freute er sich hauptsächlich darauf, endlich aus dem tropfenden, kalten Ölzeug rauszukommen und sich gleich hinter Laurenz in die Koje kuscheln zu können. Schlaf und Wärme waren genau, was er jetzt brauchte…

Schniefend stopfte er die nassen Sachen in seinen Spind, holte sich sein zweites Paar Wollsocken heraus und zog sie an. Dann drehte er sich zu Laurenz‘ Koje um und wollte schon über seinen bereits schlafenden Freund hinweg klettern und sich hinter ihn legen, wie sie eben immer dort lagen. Doch plötzlich hielt er mitten in der Bewegung inne, denn sein Blick fiel auf einen ungewohnten Gegenstand, den Laurenz fest an seine Brust gepresst hatte. Einen unförmigen Gegenstand aus dunkelblauer Wolle…

Justus blinzelte irritiert, musste zwei-, dreimal hinsehen, aber schließlich war er sich sicher. Was Laurenz da wie einen Teddybären im Arm hielt, war sein Troyer! Als er das Kleidungsstück identifiziert hatte, fiel ihm nämlich auch wieder ein, wann und wo er ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Da hatte er ihn Laurenz ausgeliehen. Und Laurenz hatte ihm den Pullover eben einfach nicht zurückgegeben. Jetzt sah Justus auch, wieso. Und dieses Wieso war so niedlich, dass er seinem Freund einfach nicht böse sein konnte, egal wie sehr er heute auf der Wache gefroren hatte.

Langsam und ein wenig ungläubig schüttelte Justus den Kopf, dann lächelte er und kletterte endlich vorsichtig, um Laurenz nicht zu wecken, in die Koje, deckte sich zu und legte einen Arm um seinen Freund. Der seufzte nur leise im Schlaf, bewegte sich ein wenig, wachte aber nicht auf. Justus lächelte. Er hielt Laurenz eben so fest an sich gezogen wie der seinen Pullover, und wie Laurenz sein Gesicht in Justus‘ Troyer vergraben hatte, schmiegte Justus seine Stirn an Laurenz‘ Rücken.

Er merkte, wie sich seine Lungen bei jedem Atemzug weiteten. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag fühlen. Laurenz erinnerte ihn an ein Kind, wie er sich so haltsuchend an den Pullover kuschelte… Langsam hob Justus seinen Kopf, küsste sanft Laurenz‘ Nacken. Wie es aussah, würde er seinen Troyer so schnell nicht wieder bekommen. Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte... so schlimm war das dann auch wieder nicht.


End file.
